Demongo VS Ermac
Description Samurai Jack VS Mortal Kombat. Warriors across time have used different weapons, but not many can say that they've used souls. Save for these two. Who will be the one who claims the soul of their opponent? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: The definition of a soul is the essence of a person. Boomstick: A soul is what gives a person life. And unlike the body, it's completely non-physical, making it hard to destroy. Wiz: But while souls are hard to destroy, they can be collected by some creatures. Boomstick: Like Demongo, the essence collecting minion of Aku. Wiz: And Ermac, the soul wielding warrior of Shinnok. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Demongo (*Cues: Vagabond - Samurai Jack*) Wiz: The shapeshifting master of Aku is well known as Jack's greatest enemy and most powerful enemy. He's thrust people into mountain cores, cut through mausoleums with total ease, and he was the very meteor that destroyed the dinosaurs. Boomstick: But when you've got a lot of power, you don't wanna waste it on such weak enemies. That's why Aku has had several minions go after Jack to kill him. Wiz: Ranging from robots such as the Beetle Drones and Ultra-Bots to demons such as Mad Jack and the minions of Aku. But one of his most iconic minions is the being known simply as Demongo. Boomstick: Demongo was spawned from an area known as the Pit of Hate by Aku to destroy the samurai. (*Cues: Aku Battle Song - Samurai Jack*) Wiz: Demongo possesses the ability to teleport. However, to combat Jack, Demongo possesses a special power. By defeating someone, he can absorb a person's soul or essence. Boomstick: After absorbing the soul of his foe, he can summon the soul of his fallen foe and command them to his will. Wiz: Demongo has captured many different warriors, ranging from a Titan, a samurai with a colorful mask and a naginata, a knight-like warrior with spike balls for hands, and a ferocious blue alien. Boomstick: He's also captured a four-armed warrior, a mechanical creatures with machine guns, a fat green alien that looks like a turtle, a mummy-like warrior that throws stars, and a giant crab alien. Wiz: According to Demongo, he can summon hundreds of monster against an opponent, a statement that is more than likely true as he actually summoned several warriors. Boomstick: Because of the fact that he commands the souls of his victims, this means that they can't die, nor can they be vanquished. Wiz: This means Demongo can have them be defeated over and over again and still summon them peak, fresh, and ripe for abuse. Boomstick: Demongo's Titan is strong enough to break the ground and Demongo himself is fast enough to dodge a strike from Jack who can move so fast that he disappears. Wiz: But while Demongo is powerful, he does have a weakness. Should someone manage to get inside of him and sever the bonds that hold the souls of his warriors, they will escape and be free of his control, leaving him with no options. Boomstick: He may be the demonic version of a Pokemon Trainer, but no matter who ya face, Demongo will make sure that warrior betas you down to your essence. Demongo: '' ''The more essence I take, the more powerful I become, my mast-aa. I cannot be defeated. Ermac (*Cues: The Tomb - Mortal Kombat 4*) Wiz: Shao Kahn is a warlord known for having taken over worlds. But easily the one he's most famous for is taking over Edenia. Boomstick: However, the Edenians weren't really cool with that, so they resisted Shao Kahn's rule/ Wiz: Shao Kahn was not tolerant of this level of resistance, so he killed all the resistance and put their souls into the soul construct known as Ermac, who would be loyal to Shao Kahn. (*Cues: Chamber of Artifacts: Red Dragon - Mortal Kombat Deception*) Boomstick: Thanks to being composed of numerous souls, Ermac possesses all sorts of powers. Wiz: Most notably being telekinesis. With this power, he can leveitate opponents and control their movements. He can also fire energy projectiles, teleport, and thanks to being composed of numerous souls, Ermac is immune to telepathy. And for some strange reason, he can shrink people. And he can absorb the souls of those he's beaten. Boomstick: Ermac also possesses incredible martial arts skill thanks to the different souls inside of him, enabling him to come up with several different moves. Wiz: His Telekinetic Slam throws an opponent down to the ground, enabling for some deadly comboes. The Hado-Energy is a zig-zag beam sent to the enemy. Boomstick: The Soul Ball is a sphere of soul energy and his Soul Burst is a short burst of soul energy. Wiz: His Mystic Float lets him hover in the air, and he can follow up with a dive kick. With his Force Lift, he can lift his foes upside-down before slamming them down headfirst and with his Force Push, he lifts his foe before striking them with a telekinetic blast. Boomstick: Vader could learn a thing or two from this guy. (*Cues: Lin Kuei Temple - Mortal Kombat X*) Wiz: With so many souls and powers, Ermac has proven to be one of the most powerful minions of Shao Kahn. He's strong enough to telekinetically uproot a tree and crush several human heads. And one time, his mere presence started shaking a clocktower. Boomstick: He's fast enough to dodge an attack from a Tarkatan and stop Cassie Cage before he could fire a bullet. Wiz: He's tough enough to withstand a gauntlet blast from Jacqui, whose gauntlet blasts are powerful enough to bring down trees. And he can break someone's skull with his own with no damage. Boomstick: He's fodderized several Tarkatans with ease and took down the Kombat kids and easily defeated Johnny Cage. Wiz: Cage has easily defeated Kano, a cyborg general who possesses years of military training. Boomstick: But while Ermac is powerful, he does have a weakness. He has a major weakness: the Netherrealm. ''' Wiz: Should he enter the realm, his bond over his souls will falter, threatening his very existence. However, this can be nullified by a Soul Stone. With his numerous souls but one goal, Ermac is one foe hard to break down. ''Ermac: We are many; you are one. Your abilities pale before us. '' Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Treehouse - Project Exonaut*) Ermac was walking around the Tarkatan marketplace with many walking back. He then stopped and noticed someone behind him. It was Demongo. Ermac: I know you're there. Demongo: Heh, heh, heh! I am Demongo! I am the Soul Collector, and I sense that you have many. I will defeat you and absorb your essence. Ermac: You are too weak to challenge me. Demongo: Maybe. But he is not! Ermac: He? Demongo started to fly up and threw a skull down near Ermac. Ermac: Hmph! Pathetic. Demongo: You do not understand, soul construct. And for that, your essence or I suppose essences, will be mine! Demongo fired lightning on the skull, summoning a titan. Fight! The titan smacked Ermac, but he teleported in front of Demongo, catching him off guard. Ermac grabbed Demongo with his telekinesis and threw him to the floor. Demongo laughed and teleported away far behind Ermac. The titan grabbed Ermac and slammed him down to the ground. Ermac fired a Soul Ball at the Titan, but it destroyed it with a backhand and tried to punch Ermac, but he teleported. Demongo decided to make things interesting and threw down another skull and summoned lightning on it, summoning a knight-like warrior. The knight-like warrior fired a mace at Ermac, but he teleported. The titan kicked Ermac and the knight-like warrior hit Ermac in the back with a mace. Ermac got back up and fired a Soul Ball at the knight-like warrior, knocking him back. Ermac fired a Hado-Energy at the titan, knocking him back a bit, but he backhanded Ermac into a market stand. Ermac teleported in front of the titan, but the knight-like warrior jumped and wrapped Ermac in his maces. Ermac teleported and sent the knight-like warrior flying. Demongo threw down another skull and animated it with his lightning, summoning a mechanical creature with machine guns for hands. The creature started firing bullets, but Ermac grabed every single one of them and fired them all back. Demongo teleported in front of the mechanical creature, caught every single bullet, dropped them, and teleported back to his original position. The titan grabbed Ermac, tightening its grip on the undead soul construct. The mechanical creature fired bullets at Ermac's head, but he teleported out of the titan's grip and fired a Soul Ball, defeating the titan. Demongo then absorbed the essence of the titan back into him and sumoned it back nice, fresh, and ripe for abuse. Ermac: You summon it back to be defeated again? Demongo: Do not underestimate my forces, soul construct. Ermac levitated the titan, the knight-like warrior, and the mechanical creature and threw them all into different areas. The knight-like warrior launched a mace, bu Ermac stopped it. The mechanical creature fired bullets, but Ermac caught them. The titan charged, but Ermac caught it. Demongo seethed and summoned every warrior at his disposal. Ermac released his grip and stared into the innumerable amount of warriors. They all charged at him, but he tried to stop them with his psychic powers. Demongo teleported in front of Ermac and put his hands over his eyes. Demongo: Enjoy, my minions. Demongo teleported away and watched as Ermac fell at the mercy of all of Demongo's forces before the titan ripped Ermac in half, revealing his many souls. Demongo: I'll take those. K.O! Post-Death Battle (*Cues: Chase & Death - Samurai Jack*) Boomstick: Now that's a lot of souls. Though I'm not sure if they'll all be useful. Wiz: As powerful as Ermac was, he simply could hope to stand up to Demongo's forces. Boomstick: Demongo's forces were already bound to him so there's no evidence to suggest Ermac could seize them. Wiz: And the fact that they were essence proved that Demongo could have them be defeated over and over and still come back in peak condition. Boomstick: And while Ermac is fast enough to intercept people about to fire a bullet, Demongo dodging a strike from a guy who moves faster than eyesight was way more impressive. Wiz: And the only way Jack truly defeated Demongo was by riding the mist that carries the essences and severing the bonds with his magic swords. All of which are very specific requirements that Ermac couldn't hope to fulfill. Boomstick: In the end, Demongo sure brought the right soul-diers for this brawl. Wiz: The winner is Demongo. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Cartoon Network Vs NetherRalm Studios Themed Death Battles Category:TV vs Video Games Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:'Summoning' themed Death Battles Category:Minion Fight Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018